Anymore
by Jynx316
Summary: Songfic (I think) about everyones favorite Genius and his feelings.


AN: This fic takes place during the same general time frame as my other fic "Power Rangers: Element Force". The song is "Anymore" by Travis Tritt. And I still don't own either the song or the Rangers. Waaaah.

__

I can't hide the way I feel about you

Anymore.

I can't hold the hurt inside,

Keep the pain out of my eyes

Anymore.

My tears're no longer waiting

My resistance ain't that strong

My mind keeps recreating

A life with you alone.

And I'm tired of pretending

I don't love you anymore.

Let me make one last appeal

To show you how I feel

About you.

Cause there's no one else I swear

Holds a candle anywhere

Next to you.

My heart can't take the beating

Not having you to hold.

A small voice keep repeating

Deep inside my soul.

It says I can't keep pretending,

I don't love you anymore.

I've got to take a chance or let it pass by.

If I expect to get on with my life.

My tears're no longer willing

My resistance ain't that strong

And my mind keeps recreating

A life with you alone!

And I'm tired of pretending

I don't love you anymore.
    
    Anymore.

Anymore.

Billy finished writing the last of the lyrics on a piece of paper, folded it, neatly of course, and wrote her name on the front of it. If I can't work up the courage to tell her face to face, this will work. He slid the paper into his pocket, grabbed his backpack, and headed out the door. It was, after all, a school day.

***

Billy walked into Angel Grove High, waving to various people as he walked through the halls. He knew exactly where he needed to head, and he made his way there quickly. He spied her locker, and made a beeline for it, looking around to make sure none of their friends were nearby. Luck was with him, as none of them were. Billy exhaled slowly as he pulled the folded note out of his pocket, and slid it through the slits in the locker, then hurried off to his first class.

***

Trini had woken up late, had to rush through a shower (which was cold, darn water heater breaking), spilled coffee on her favorite skirt, and was feeling absolutely wretched. At least it wasn't raining, like that one day on Kim. She walked towards her locker, and wondered where Billy was. He's usually waiting for me in the morning. Of all the days he's not here to cheer me up. Trini would never admit it to their friends, but she would swear she was falling for the shy genius. Which was crazy. They had known each other for years, since they were little kids, and they were best friends. She couldn't be falling for Billy Cranston. Could she? She sighed as she opened her locker, and jumped a little as s folded paper fell out, landing on the floor in front of her. She picked it up, and noticed it had her name on the front, in Billy's handwriting. "What?"

Trini unfolded the paper, and found the lyrics to the song Bill and she had always referred to as "theirs". Their freshman year, at the Homecoming dance, Billy had asked her to dance as the song played. Granted, it was after Zack and Jason had told him to, but he had done it none the less. She read over the lyrics, smiling to herself, and flipped to a second page. No more lyrics, but words from Billy himself, were written.

Trini, I have formulated that this will be the most prudent form in which to express my feelings for you. With much persuasion from Tommy and Jason, I have included the words from "our" song. While we have been friends for many years, recently, I have noticed that my feelings have gone from mere platonic friendship to… something more. I find myself highly agitated when you are distressed about something. I find that I am anxious for your return when we have not seen each other all day. I even feel slightly uneasy in my stomach when I am in your presence. I believe Kimberly would call this "butterflies in my stomach". What I am trying to impart to you is that I believe I am falling in love with you, Trini. If you wish to discuss this, I will be waiting at our table, alone, at the Juice Bar, after school. If not, then I understand. Love, Billy.

Trini blinked at what she just read, and reread it to make sure she had read it correctly. Sure enough, Billy had said he was falling in love with her. She blinked back tears that threatened to fall, trying to come to terms with what she was feeling. She was sure of one thing, though. It was going to be a long school day.

***

Bill sat at the Rangers normal table, waiting for Trini after school. He knew that it was just as likely that she would not appear as that she would. But, he wanted… No, he needed to give her a chance to say how she felt about him. He glanced at his watch, and sighed. School had been out for 30 minutes, and Trini would normally be at the Juice Bar by now. He hung his head, wondering if he had done the right thing in saying anything to her, when he felt soft arms wrap around him from behind, and smelled a delicate perfume that he would recognize anywhere. Trini. He turned towards her, and began to speak, when she placed a finger against his lips. "Billy, lets go to the park. Whatever we say, I want it to be in private." He nodded, and followed her out of the Juice Bar.

***

Trini and Billy walked through the park, until they came to a park bench by the lake. Trini realized that this must be where Kim and Tommy had been after he originally lost the Green Ranger powers. She pointed to the bench, and they both sat down.

"Billy?"

"Yes, Trini?"

"Did you write this?" She pulled out the note, and held it to him. He looked down at his feet, and nodded, turning as red as Jason's costume. "Why?"

"Because… Because I had to many difficulties saying it to you in person."

"Why? We've known each other for so long."

"I think that's why I had the trouble. But, I did mean everything I said in it, Trini."

Trini looked at him, and smiled. He still was looking at his feet, still blushing a nice shade of crimson. However, she noticed, maybe for the first time, how handsome he was. His dark blonde hair, no longer brushed to lay as flat as he could, was styled. His glasses, while as thick as ever, were of a slimmer frame, not the thick framed ones he used to wear. She even realized that he was fairly muscular. While she had always known just how muscular Billy was, mostly from seeing him in swimming trunks at either her or Kim's pools, it never really "clicked" to her.

Trini reached over, and took Billy's hand in hers. He looked up to her, and saw her warm smile. "Billy. I want you to say…" She looked over, and pointed to a particular line on his note to her. "This. I want to hear you say it." Billy followed her finger to the paper, and saw what she wanted to hear. He smiled, realizing what was happening.

"'What I'm trying to impart to you is that I believe I'm falling in love with you, Trini.'" As he finished speaking, she leaned over, and kissed him softly on the lips, with just enough emotion to let him know how she felt. She pulled away slowly, looking into his eyes as he opened them.

"I think I'm falling in love with you too, Billy Cranston." She kissed him again, this time, however, letting her passion take over. All the pent up feelings were thrust into this embrace. Trini finally allowed herself to admit, after all these years, how much she truly loved him.


End file.
